Meters for measuring fluid parameters generally have not been successful for abrasive fluids (e.g., fluids common in the hydraulic fracturing industry). These meters are often subject to premature failure and wear due to poor hydro-dynamic designs. Wear of the vibrating element also leads to a change in instrument calibration because the calibration factor is partly due to the geometry of the vibrating element, and abrasive wear changes the geometry. Traditional split-flow, and or bent tube type flow meters, densitometers and viscometers are examples of poor hydro-dynamic designs that are subject to failure and wear and calibration changes when used on abrasive fluids. Having a flow splitter or an elbow, or a bend or flange in the fluid path exacerbates wear caused by abrasive fluids because the abrasive particles in the fluid tend to scrape the outside of a curved path due to centrifugal forces.